


На заметку

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: У Кейт есть заметки в телефоне. Заметки в телефоне — куда круче дневников. Во-первых, всегда под рукой; во-вторых, в записях Кейт никто, кроме неё самой, никогда ничего не поймёт. Даже тот человек, о котором эти заметки.





	На заметку

**Author's Note:**

> UST; нецензурная лексика; присутствуют очень неграфичные, но всё-таки насилие и расчленёнка; возможны шок-контент, споры вокруг ориентации Кейт и ООС.  
> Очень и очень много отсылок к каноничным комиксам. Фразы курсивом — заметки на телефоне Кейт, взяты из её сольника.  
> И на самом деле автор любит Камбербэтча.

Когда-то давно маленькая Кейти Бишоп вела дневник. По-честному, по-правильному, как все американские девятилетние девочки в наивных фильмах и мультиках: выводила убористые строчки от руки в самой красивой тетрадке, рассказывая как можно подробнее, как у неё прошёл день и почему тот кудрявый блондинчик на два года старше — козёл. Клеила наклеечки на поля. Засушивала цветы между страниц.  
Потом, когда её похитили, эти мудацкие бандиты читали дневник и смеялись. Кейти сидела, зыркала на них злыми глазами и ещё не могла вообразить, что может быть хуже для девочки, что более унизительное можно придумать и сделать.  
В четырнадцать Кейт могла бы написать о чём-то худшем — но со дня похищения она не вела дневник.  
Теперь ей двадцать два, и она всё ещё держится: не покупает красивые тетрадки, стикеры, цветные ручки, даже блоги в интернете не ведёт. Зачем, если у неё херовая память? Не в том смысле, что она ничего не помнит; по-настоящему херовая память — это когда хочешь забыть какую-то гадость и никак не можешь.  
У Кейт есть заметки в телефоне. Заметки в телефоне — куда круче дневников. Во-первых, всегда под рукой; во-вторых, в записях Кейт никто, кроме неё самой, никогда ничего не поймёт.  
Даже тот человек, о котором эти заметки.

_Все лгут_

— Хватит за мной записывать. Я не читаю лекции на курсах юных детективов.  
— Прости.  
— И извиняться не надо тоже.  
Джессика Джонс — крутая, как русские горки в Кони-Айленд. Наверное, стоит её послушать. Крутые девчонки в самом деле извиняются редко — вон, Америка и не пробовала ни перед кем, кроме Кейт.  
— Ты говоришь как доктор Хаус, — Кейт усмехается и прячет мобильник.  
— Какой ещё, нахуй, доктор Хаус?  
— Ты и это не смотрела?  
Джессика закатывает глаза.  
В Венис она прилетела вчера, искать какого-то парня по имени Джейк Мэддокс. Тот прихватил брюлики с наликом из родительского дома в Нью-Йорке и смылся, не оставив записки и забив на учёбу.  
Не то чтобы Кейт его осуждала. Кто знает, какие причины у него были.  
Но родители на фото не выглядят мерзавцами, у пацана на фотках с рейвов, безголово выложенных в инстаграме, глаза-пуговицы, и до кучи он — единственный сын в семье. Позавчера — должно быть, не на ясную голову — этот Джейк выложил фото, забыв отключить геолокацию, и Джесс его засекла. Здесь, в Венисе.  
Правда, это всё равно ещё — поиски иголки в стоге сена.  
Кейт на местном пляже в пятый, что ли, раз, и снова по работе: они с Джесс опрашивали местных сёрферов, спасателей, продавцов воды и мороженого. Бесполезно. Его никто не видел, хотя пляж на фото был этот, туман — этот, и фисташковый рожок в руке — такой же, как сейчас у Кейт.  
У Джесс — скучный ванильный. Она даже мороженое ест как крутая. Вроде и сердито, потому что люди — уроды, а вроде и на стоп-кадре получилось бы эротично. А ещё чёрт знает, как она выживает тут в своей куртке: солнца нет, но и ветра нет, и у Кейт липнет к спине майка. Хорошо, что они сидят друг к другу лицом, оседлав парапет смотровой площадки.  
— Все лгут, — повторяет Джессика и облизывает губы. — Они не могли его не видеть.  
— Не могли, — соглашается Кейт. — Но ещё людям часто бывает похер на других, знаешь.  
— Знаю.

_Дело в приоритете_

Джесс смотрит на Кейт снисходительно, пока та развешивает фотки на пробковом стенде. Нет, у Кейт нет глаз на затылке, но взгляд Джессики Джонс она всегда чувствует. Даже когда просто читает её сообщения на экране телефона.  
Хотя Джесс говорит, что это взгляд снайпера легко почувствовать.  
И взгляд Кейт — тоже?  
— Эта фигня не помогает, — сообщает Джессика ровно тогда, когда Кейт аккуратно втыкает в стенд последнюю фиолетовую кнопку.  
— Зато выглядит красиво.  
— Как будто ты, типа, работаешь. Как в кино. И, глядя на всю эту хуергу, однажды воскликнешь: «Эврика!» — и всё раскроешь. О да.  
Кажется, Джесс даже усмехается, отпивая кофе с виски из кружки Кейт. Она сидит на кровати Кейт, скрестив ноги, и в этом почему-то нет ничего неловкого, будто так и надо, будто так было и будет.  
Кейт не комментирует — просто поднимает одну бровь.  
— Я не буду делиться деньгами, — напоминает Джесс. — Зачем ты взялась мне помогать? Своих дел нет? Хочется почувствовать себя значимой? Или так сильно хочешь вернуть домой сбившегося с пути пацана? Не понимаю твои приоритеты.  
«Хочу помочь тебе, — вертится в голове у Кейт, но такие фразы Джонс говорить точно нельзя. Уйдёт, матерно оценив уровень интеллекта говорящего, и саданет дверью так, что двери не будет. — Хочу работать с тобой, потому что ты крутая».  
Но все лгут, да?  
— Хочу быть героем, — выдаёт Кейт, и лишние кнопки колют ладонь в сжатом за спиной кулаке. — Но не как Бартон. Совершенно другим Хоукаем, толковым.  
— Ну и дура, — косит на неё Джесс поверх кружки.  
И больше, хвала богам, ничего не говорит и не уходит.

_Следить реально скучно_

Вообще-то, Джессика не треплется, когда сидит в засаде. И Кейт она тоже запрещает болтать. В прошлый раз, когда им пришлось сидеть в шкафу, да и во все другие она просила заткнуться.  
Но сейчас она заговаривает сама: должно быть, смертельно скучно. Или это месть.  
Да ну, Джесс слишком крута, чтобы мстить. Просто сидеть в облупленном подъезде старой многоэтажки и следить за окнами напротив десятый час подряд, когда уже кончились чипсы и последняя жвачка во рту стала резиновой, совсем невмоготу.  
— Значит, Бартон, — глубокомысленно произносит Джесс.  
— Что — Бартон?  
— Та твоя «одна маленькая причина» не приезжать в Нью-Йорк, о которой ты говорила в прошлый раз.  
— Пффф. Нет.  
— Что значит «нет», когда «да»? — Джесс хлопает безвкусной жвачкой, а потом соскребает её с лица пальцем, собирает и лепит снизу на подоконник. — Ты тогда точно говорила о человеке.  
— Может, я говорила о детективном агентстве.  
— Э, не пытайся мне врать. Во-первых, детективное агентство на маленькую причину не тянет. А во-вторых, твоё агентство — это ты. Похер, куда тебя занесёт, оно с тобой...  
Кейт отмалчивается. В окнах квартиры напротив нет никакого движения. Уже, наверное, слишком долго, а ведь это вроде как квартира самого близкого приятеля Джейка в этом городе. И вместо ответа куда удобнее забрать у Джесс бинокль — потому что у Кейт совсем дерьмовенький и дешёвый — и выкрутить его на полную мощность.  
— ...и то, что ты опять изображаешь бурную деятельность, тоже подтверждает, что ты врёшь.  
Кейт игнорирует очередную догадку.  
— В этой квартире сейчас никто не живёт, — заключает она. — Крючки для полотенец на кухне пустые. Столы чистые. Постель заправлена. Всё слишком аккуратно.  
— Если мы свиньи, не надо судить по этому других. Дружок Джейка может быть просто аккуратным.  
— И чтобы ни одной по-настоящему личной вещи, вот прям нигде?  
Джессика отбирает бинокль. Ставит коленку на натёртый до блеска их задницами и локтями подоконник.  
— Блядь, — говорит она. — И правда.  
— Давай, скажи мне, что он просто скучный аккуратист?  
— Который ходит на рейвы? Не верю.  
— И я не верю. Эта хата — просто прикрытие. Адрес.  
Самая неудобная на свете тема закрывается сама собой.

_Авиаторы — тема_

— Они с тебя не сваливаются?  
— Э?  
— Твои модненькие очки. Когда дерёшься, — Джессика цепляет пальцем фиолетовые зеркальные «авиаторы» Кейт и примеряет их на ходу. Трясёт головой. — А, нет. Туго сидят.  
Кейт щурится: утренний туман уже исчез и солнце светит слишком ярко. Но очки Джесс очень даже идут.  
Бар, в котором, судя по геопозиции, тусил приятель Джейка, открывается днём, и неплохо было бы попасть туда к открытию. И возможная информация, и скидки на обед: до вечера там слишком мало народа.  
Джесс тормозит у двери бара. Смотрится в толстое затемнённое стекло, неожиданно по-девчачьи поправляя волосы. У неё вообще мало этих женских привычек, Кейт первый раз видит, чтобы Джесс себя разглядывала.  
— «Авиаторы» — тема, — изрекает она глубокомысленно, возвращая очки хозяйке и толкая дверь. — Если вдруг фингалы, то не будет видно. И ещё можно смотреть на кого угодно и как угодно, не сдерживаться.  
— Ага.  
В баре пытались, конечно, проветривать, но ночной алкогольный дух ещё висит в воздухе. Или им просто пропиталось тут абсолютно всё: покоцанная стойка, худой несимпатичный бармен за сорок, обшитые деревом стены и афиши со старых рок-концертов. Хорошо ещё, что курение здесь запрещено с семьдесят шестого года прошлого века. Джесс привычно плюхается на высокий стул, заказывает сто пятьдесят грамм виски — и калифорнийские бармены не спрашивают, не рано ли пить в два часа дня, — и сперва, кривовато улыбаясь, заводит пустую беседу: о погоде, о природе, о работе. Только потом, когда бармен уже расслабляется, она задаёт ненавязчивые вопросы по делу: вот, мол, сестрёнка познакомилась с двумя парнями у вас, салфетку с телефонами потеряла, а свой не дала.  
— Они заходят? — спрашивает Джесс, показывая с телефона фотку Джейка с дружком.  
Бармен, с которым она так приятно беседует, вглядывается в экран, хмурясь. Вправду старается вспомнить.  
— Вот этот заглядывает, — длинный паучий палец бармена тычет в приятеля Джейка. — Обоих сразу видел всего один раз. И другой был ну очень пьян.  
— Совсем в какашечку? — невинно уточняет Джесс.  
Бармен трагически кивает.  
Она почему-то выглядит здесь и сейчас слишком органично: в своей потёртой кожаной куртке, за стойкой перед пустым стаканом, среди плакатов с мёртвыми рокерами, беседующая с барменом. Проспиртованный воздух — родная для Джонс атмосфера, и виски — лучший её парфюм.  
«Авиаторы» — действительно тема: Кейт втихаря разглядывает её вдоволь, молчит, тянет свой айс-кофе и за что-то чуточку обижается. Наверное, за «сестрёнку».  
Но Джесс не увидит этого по глазам.

_Костюмы — отстой_

Джесс, в общем-то, трезвая. Хотя начала бухать ещё в обед.  
Но идея померить костюм Кейт ей как-то пришла, и вечером, незадолго до запланированной вылазки, она путается в фиолетовом трико.  
— Просто хочу понять, как ты в этом работаешь. Объясни всё-таки, — бурчит она, кое-как натягивая костюм, пока Кейт усиленно пялится в ноутбук, — объясни уже, нахуя тебе эти дырки на бёдрах.  
— Это дизайн.  
— Это даже не красиво, Бишоп. И ремни врезаются. Больно, блядь.  
— У тебя бёдра шире, — Кейт всё-таки бросает взгляд на полуголую Джессику, стоящую к ней боком. Ждёт возмущений Джонс по поводу того, что не такая уж здоровенная у неё жопа, но ту мелочи не волнуют.  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Джессика, влезая наконец в рукава. — Блядь, и на плечах тоже дырки. Бишоп, это отстойный костюм. И фиолетовый цвет я ненавижу.  
Костюм, впрочем, смотрится на Джесс отлично. Чуть ли не лучше, чем на самой Кейт.  
— Не хуже твоего бывшего костюма, — парирует Кейт, зарываясь в соцсети Джейка Мэддокса снова.  
— Ты видела мой костюм? Старые фотки откопала?  
— Угу.  
— Ну ты и сталкер.  
Кейт отмалчивается, пока Джесс пытается махать ногами и руками. На лице у неё — фирменный скепсис.  
— Ладно, — соглашается она наконец. — Мой был хуже. Намного. Костюмы — вообще отстой.  
— Чем он был хуже, если ты так кроешь мой?  
— Ну, — Джессика поправляет ремни на бёдрах, — у него даже лямок не было. И когда Киллгрейв просил меня оголить грудь на людях — никто бы остановить не успел. Оп — и сиськи наружу.  
Поверил бы кто, что Бишоп и Джонс легко говорят друг с другом о том, о чём многие их близкие и не знают? О самом худшем, что было в их жизни?  
Иллюзия откровенности тем полнее, что Джесс, стянув только рукава и оставив верх болтаться у пояса, прётся на кухню полуголая и возвращается с бутылкой холодной минералки.  
— Ладно, твой ещё не самый плохой, но мне всё равно было бы спокойнее, если бы ты ходила со мной на дело в футболке и джинсах, — Джесс садится на край стола и шумно пьёт. — Ничего нового?  
— Не-а, — Кейт почти вжимается в монитор.  
— Ну, надеюсь, дружок Джейка заявится в бар через часик-полтора, и мы его выцепим.  
— Эдди. Его зовут Эдди, судя по всему, хотя он нигде в соцсетях не указывает настоящее имя.  
— Да хоть Герострат.  
— А бармен точно напишет?  
— Точно. Допросы никогда не бывают так результативны, как разговоры по душам и чаевые, «сестрёнка».  
Когда Джесс наконец идёт переодеваться, Кейт еле слышно выдыхает и падает на клавиатуру лбом.

_Когда сомневаешься — стреляй_

Эдди появляется в баре без Джейка. С каким-то другим прилично одетым парнем.  
Это становится известно из сообщений бармена и Джесс: сама Кейт сидит в засаде… конечно, у мусорных баков бара, где ещё можно сидеть в засаде, когда ты герой?  
Чайки неистово ревнуют Кейт к своему ужину, кружат над помойкой, и Кейт сердито на них рычит, уворачиваясь от помёта. Те, кто говорит, что птичье дерьмо — к удаче, явно никогда не вымывал его из длинных волос. Эту дебильную примету, наверное, лысые придумали.  
Можно было бы сидеть в машине, но авто у Кейт, по мнению Джессики, слишком приметное и яркое, и поэтому припарковано у соседнего дома. Когда в очередную сраную чайку негуманно летит консервная банка, на выходе как раз показывается Эдди. Приятель висит на нём, как мешок навоза; Эдди громко и весело говорит этому бесчувственному телу, что сейчас они отправятся на такси домой, там можно будет пить минералку не за бешеные бабки, проблеваться, сходить в душ, а уже потом ехать по девочкам.  
Джесс незаметно подкрадывается сзади, тычет Кейт пальцами в рёбра, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, и по всему телу пробегает ток, будто это двумя слабенькими шокерами ткнули.  
— Вешай трекер, — шепчет Джесс на ухо Кейт, когда подъезжает не такси, а пыльная серая «тойота» без всяких опознавательных знаков официальной перевозки, да ещё и с грязными номерами.  
Кейт молча показывает, что уже достала дротик с трекером, — и пуляет его, перебравшись в темноте к дороге поближе, так, чтобы тот застрял в диске заднего правого колеса.  
«Тойота» медленно трогается с места, и тусклый зелёный огонёк работающего трекера описывает в темноте еле видный круг. Можно особенно не торопиться, ехать за ней на расстоянии — следить только за фиолетовым маркером на карте навигатора. Хочется, правда, включить музыку, и Кейт уже тянется к магнитоле, но Джесс шикает на неё с сиденья справа.  
— Если опять твоя унылая скрипка — я из машины на полном ходу выйду.  
— Это виолончель.  
— Один хуй.  
Очень скоро знак на въезде в Венис остаётся позади, а фиолетовый маркер ещё мерцает. «Тойота» движется к старым докам за городом.  
— Окей, — вздыхает Кейт. — Опять, по ходу, купаться.  
— Ты так вздыхаешь, как будто в нашу прошлую встречу ты наебнулась в бассейн, а не я.  
— Я делала это без тебя. Не раз. В Калифорнии много бассейнов, а ещё океан.  
Джесс фыркает.  
— Надеюсь, ты не протупишь, если нужно будет выстрелить.  
— Я с того раза помню. «Когда сомневаешься — стреляй», — Кейт плавно поворачивает руль.  
Если честно, у неё записано в заметках. И она вообще давно уже не раздумывает и не сомневается. Кейт Бишоп — не тот Хоукай, который будет ломаться, если есть риск покалечить или убить. Клинт не говорит с ней об этом, потому что боится серьёзных разговоров; Джесс не поднимает эту тему потому, что в этом они понимают друг друга без слов.  
Иногда просто необходимо пролить кровь, и на сомнения просто нет времени.

_Нам врут, но и мы в долгу не остаёмся!_

«Ты давно не пишешь, Кейти. Всё в порядке?»  
— Ну бляха, — шипит Кейт, накрывая телефон ладонью. Будто от этого время повернётся вспять и он не завибрирует, предательски оглушительно и внезапно.  
Джесс крепко зажимает ей рот.  
Они — на каком-то складе. Наверху, почти под потолком. Ныкаются за прожектором. Если сидеть в темноте за источником яркого света, фиг тебя кто увидит. Внизу Эдди, сгрузив бесчувственного парня на грязный пол, обчищает его карманы: ключи, бумажник, документы. Ещё часы и, кажется, вовсе-не-почтовые марки.  
— Б-ф-ф, — информативно комментирует Кейт в ладонь Джесс. — Бу-бу-бу.  
Должно быть, Джесс думает, что это всё ещё негодование по поводу Бартона, и не убирает руку даже тогда, когда Кейт слегка кусает её пальцы. Ещё раз и ещё. В запале Кейт, набирающая ответ Клинту, даже не понимает, что наконец получилось глубоко вдохнуть, а Джесс сидит рядом на корточках и ошалело смотрит на свою ладонь. Шевелит пальцами.  
«Всё охуенно», — торопливо пишет Кейт, беззвучно перебирая пальцами по экрану. Недолго думает. Отправляет.  
Ложь, конечно. Но Бартон тоже всегда говорит, что у него всё в порядке, а потом оказывается, что он что-то себе сломал или кого-то похоронил. Если тебе врут — не надо оставаться в долгу. Этому тоже учила Джесс.  
На самом деле всё выглядит плохо. В том числе…  
— ...бурые пятна на полу, — Кейт вспоминает, что хотела сказать. — Кровь, что ли.  
— Где? — Джесс щурится.  
— Да везде. Чё ты так смотришь на руку, будто я тебе её откусила?  
— Да ты мне чуть засос на пальцах не поставила, овца.  
Кейт вздрагивает. Серьёзно?  
Тогда понятно, почему Джесс так отреагировала. Охренела.  
Когда приходит очередное сообщение от Клинта, Кейт не слышит и не чувствует — даже вибрацию отключила. А ещё, честно говоря, думает совсем не о деле. И не о Бартоне. И краснеет.  
Они снова следят — выжидают, что будет делать Эдди. Он, обобрав жертву, кому-то пишет; потом идёт в угол склада, оставив парня в луже жёлтого света прожектора. Гремит люком — крышка погреба, что ли?  
— Фу, блядь, — Джесс морщится.  
Кейт чувствует запах позже. Когда Эдди уже вытаскивает «на сцену» заскорузлую от крови бензопилу.  
— Тоже мне, техасская резня, — Кейт закипает.  
Она не сомневается — моментально прошивает руку Эдди стрелой, и тот роняет бензопилу себе на ногу. Джесс прыгает вниз; Кейт приходится бежать вниз по лестнице.  
Когда она добирается, Джонс, совсем не дружески обнимая Эдди за шею локтем, шипит:  
— Говоришь, «шестёрка»? Тогда уж и дальше говори. На кого работаешь?  
— Если я скажу, — хрипит Эдди, — я не жилец.  
— Ты и так не жилец, — равнодушно замечает Кейт. — В любом случае.  
Пока Джесс беседует, Кейт заглядывает в люк. Уже даже не морщится: дрянь у детективов работа, дрянь, черствеешь быстро. Хотя это зрелище — неизменно хуже всех альтернативных миров, где мёртв Асгард, Кейт Бишоп работает на ГИДРУ, а Клинт Бартон слеп.  
Потому что вот эти трупы — в том несчастном мирке, где они с Джесс живут.  
Остаётся только пнуть крышку погреба ногой, захлопнуть её, чтобы воняло поменьше, достать мобильник и найти там номер детектива Риверы.  
— Посчитала по рукам, головы видно хуже и они… в кучке, — сообщает Кейт, подходя ближе. — Там трое. Довольно свежие.  
— Свежие воняли бы не так.  
— Значит, были ещё.  
— Возможно, — соглашается Джесс и слегка придушивает Эдди снова. — На кого работаешь?  
— Я…  
— Ты не жилец, — напоминает Кейт. — В любом случае. Но в тюрьме можешь протянуть подольше, если я попрошу об этом.  
Хрен вырвешься из хватки Джесс.  
— Свиноферма, — сипит Эдди. — Ищите на свиноферме. Двести километров отсюда.  
Джесс отпускает его, и он рушится поперёк ещё живого, но убитого абсолютно в мясо парня.  
— А Джейк там?  
— Там, — отвечает Кейт, уже поднося трубку к уху. — Рукав тот же, что на фотке с мороженым.  
— Опять не успели.  
Опять. Дрянь работа, но хоть вот это тело на полу — более везучее.  
После короткого звонка Ривере — вывезти трупы, арестовать Эдди, отправить обдолбыша в больничку — Кейт наконец читает сообщение Клинта. Надо немного отвлечься. Совсем чуть-чуть. У Джесс свои способы: она вырубает Эдди ударом в лоб и изучает содержимое его карманов.  
«Судя по мату, ты многовато общаешься со всякими детективами. Пиши хоть, не пропадай. Ты же меня любишь».  
«Я тебя не люблю», — вылетает из-под пальцев Кейт.  
А вот это — правда. Давно уже правда.  
— Поехали на свиноферму, — кивает Джесс на выход, когда за приоткрытой дверью начинают истерить красно-синие полицейские мигалки.

_Ёбаный насос!_

— Ёбаный насос!  
— Это моё выражение.  
— Знаю, но оно мне понравилось, а ты его вроде не патентовала. Ситуацию, знаешь ли, очень отображает. Ты вот зря недавно хрюшек поминала, Джесс.  
В дом на свиноферме они не лезут сразу же — сперва проверяют омерзительную догадку Кейт, основанную на фильмах Гая Ричи. Которые Джесс, кстати, тоже не смотрела.  
Так и хочется усадить её рядом на диван и показывать всё-всё крутое, но почему-то прошедшее мимо. Может, тогда она перестанет быть такой букой — за киносеансом под пиво и свеженькую пиццу.  
Мечты-мечты.  
Время вместе они всегда проводят примерно так, как сейчас: Джесс стягивает перчатку без пальцев, задирает рукав куртки и делает морду кирпичом. Невозмутимо тянется в свинарник, перебирает там что-то в грязи. Вонь вокруг — просто жесть.  
— Должны остаться костные осколки, — Кейт подсвечивает ей телефоном.  
— Не урони трубу в говно.  
— Интересно, сколько идиотов они уже сюда свезли…  
Джесс не отвечает. Возится в свинарнике.  
— Если хочешь что-то записать — запиши, что всегда, блядь, всегда надо возить с собой резиновые перчатки, — ворчит Джесс наконец, что-то нащупав.  
— Я не могу ничего записать. Я свечу тебе телефоном и стараюсь не уронить его в говно.  
— Ты такой херовый и безответственный Ватсон.  
— Ну хоть что-то ты смотрела.  
— Читала. Сериал на «Би-Би-Си» — хренища какая-то.  
— Зато там Шерлок похож на доктора Стрэнджа.  
— И это его не красит. Глянь-ка лучше.  
Кейт смотрит на то, что в руках у Джесс, и хочет выпить. Но не так сильно, как от мысли, что в руке, которую она видела в погребе, Джейк Мэддокс ещё недавно держал рожок с фисташковым мороженым. И это было последнее мороженое, которое он ел, и Джесс получит-таки деньги за то, что вернёт сына родителям — но не живого сына.  
Не надо на этом зацикливаться. Детективы быстро черствеют, но Кейт — ещё совсем юный детектив.  
— По-твоему, нижняя челюсть, отделённая от черепа, выглядит лучше, чем Шерлок с «Би-Би-Си»?  
— И чем доктор Стрэндж. Он не в моём вкусе.  
Вопрос, кто во вкусе Джесс, Кейт тщательно удерживает за зубами — будто та снова зажимает ей рот.  
— Пойдём уже и ввалим этим мудакам, — Джесс кидает находку назад. Во всём, в чём хотели, они убедились. — За развод не успевших поумнеть детишек. За убийства. И марки эти левые, думаю, тоже они делают. Чтобы с одной вырубало. Удобно.  
Вот это — приоритеты Джессики Джонс. Это, а не оплата за услуги. Хотя Кейт готова спорить на последние деньги: клиентам Джесс кажется весьма бесчувственной скотиной.  
— Увидеть Калифорнию и умереть, — вздыхает Кейт, разгибаясь. — Эх, а ведь все думали, что едут тусить.  
— Мне казалось, ты тоже сначала приехала сюда тусить.  
— Я? Нет.  
— Значит, убегала, — Джесс удовлетворённо дёргает уголком губ — это даже усмешкой не назвать — и незатейливо вытирает руки о штаны.  
Всё равно они вот-вот перепачкаются по уши.

_Хватит болтать_

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, что это план?  
— Ну да.  
— Бишоп. Послушай. Разбить окно, запрыгнуть, начать стрелять куда попало и тупо отвлечь на себя внимание охраны — не план.  
— А ты в это время вырубишь тех чуваков внизу, и никто не успеет уничтожить улики до приезда Риверы и её парней. Клинт всё время так делает. Ну, как я сейчас собираюсь.  
Джесс разминает кулаки и смотрит на неё исподлобья. Не слишком доверчиво.  
— Знаешь, один мой друг говорил: «Не сотвори себе кумира»…  
— ...а до него это, вообще-то, говорилось в совершенно другом источнике. Не одну тыщу лет назад.  
— Не имеет значения. У тебя с этим проблемы.  
«Нет у меня никаких проблем», — сердито думает Кейт. Не хочет признавать.  
Проблемы у неё с этим есть, но с личностью кумира Джесс уже чуть-чуть ошибается. Стать такой, как Клинт, было легко. Но теперь хочется быть хоть немного похожей на Джесс. На крутую, решительную, несгибаемую, не слабонервную, очень умную Джесс.  
Ещё б, конечно, иметь такую же суперпечень, но это не для простых смертных.  
— Хватит болтать, — говорит Кейт вслух и цепляет тросик за крышу дома на свиноферме. Лезет по нему наверх.  
Не сотворяет она себе никаких кумиров. Она просто каждый раз чуть-чуть влюбляется в тех, кто, как кажется, недосягаемо лучше неё. Это всегда безысходное, но полезное чувство: оно заставляет расти над собой, оно разжигает внутри заряжающую энергией и безрассудством злость.  
Джесс внизу посмеивается — мол, ну хоть один реально полезный урок усвоен — и начинает обходить дом.  
Стекло бьётся удивительно легко. С одного толчка ноги.  
Осколки приятно хрустят под ботинками, пока Кейт бодро натягивает тетиву и готовится развлекать хозяев.

_Прачечные — зло_

— Что здесь происходит? — спрашивает влетевший в комнату на втором этаже загорелый мужик.  
«Вам пиздец», — хочет ответить Кейт, но болтать и правда хватит.  
И, пожалуй, с Джесс она реально многовато общается. Но это ненадолго. Как обычно.  
Двое, кто был поближе и прибежал раньше, барахтаются в сети. Стрела с сетью — вещь. Даже выстрелить не могут: пули улетают то в плафон на потолке, добавляя стекла, то в книжный шкаф — они ещё и читать умеют? — то в стену.  
Загорелого Кейт, недолго думая, пришивает к стене за правое плечо обычной стрелой. Надо действовать быстрее и жёстче, некогда мямлить. Как выстрелить, чтобы не убить, Кейт знает. Второй стрелой она прибивает к стене левую руку загорелого — за пистолетом на поясе он дотянуться не успевает.  
Джесс что-то крушит внизу. Да после их совместных дел остаётся столько стекла, сколько во всех комиксах про Бэтмена не найти, а ведь он тоже детектив.  
Ещё одного Кейт валит внизу лестницы оглушающей стрелой. Насмерть лучше не стрелять, но только потому, что очнутся все эти недолюди в добрых (нет) руках детектива Риверы и очень пожалеют, что вообще родились. Голое бедро, правда, жжёт. Но это пустяк, царапина, там всё равно уже есть шрам.  
Наверное, костюм действительно отстой.  
Пятому достаётся метательный нож в бок. Око за око: он хотел в неё выстрелить, просто Кейт быстрее. Теперь главное — добраться на помощь к Джесс, а то она так громко материлась, а потом затихла, что на душе беспокойно.  
Кто-то постанывает — ещё один загорелый в уродской гавайской рубашке, небрежно брошенный поперёк коридора. Кейт просто перепрыгивает его и идёт на звуки возни.  
Замок в подвал выломан рукой. Просто рукой. Этот почерк узнать легко.  
Джесс стоит посреди подпольной — натурально подпольной! — лаборатории. Со спокойным лицом сличает заготовки листов для марок и то, что вытащила из карманов Эдди. Одна нога у неё характерно полусогнута, и штанина пропитана кровью выше колена; губа героически расквашена и вот-вот распухнет и посинеет.  
— Тебе надо в больницу, — тревожно говорит Кейт.  
— Тебе тоже.  
— У меня просто царапина.  
— И у меня просто царапина. Я уже позвонила Ривере, они все пойдут по полной. Обрадовала, что им ковыряться в свином дерьме все выходные. А в больницу нам надо будет, когда свидетель очнётся. Хочу убедиться, что он скажет что-то умное, и всю эту компашку упекут. Ты мне лучше скажи… — Джесс нюхает марку, брезгливо морщится, кладёт её на стол, — у тебя стиральная машинка в твоей хибаре есть?  
— Есть.  
— Отлично.  
— Только она не работает.  
— Бля, меня было трудно превзойти, но ты превзошла. Как вообще можно было снять квартиру хуже моей?  
— У меня врождённый талант.  
— Ну хоть прачечная рядом есть?  
— Ты же говорила, что прачечные — зло?  
— Это когда туда объекты одежду с моими трекерами сдают, они зло. А когда надо отстирать кровь со шмоток, они — добро.  
— Есть одна. Но она открывается в семь утра. Не круглосуточная.  
— Чёрт, — Джесс отходит от стола с химикатами, прихрамывая. — Беру свои слова назад, прачечные — зло всегда, а мне надо брать в поездку побольше сменной одежды.  
Кейт подставляет ей плечо.  
Пока они ковыляют к выходу, чтобы дождаться полицейский наряд от Риверы, Джесс умудряется зацепить в гостиной бутылку рома. Мелкий приятный бонус.

_Надо обсуждать_

Детектив Ривера, конечно, поначалу пытается разнести их по самое не балуй. Но это прокатывает у неё только с одной Кейт, у которой нет настроения отшучиваться и быть полным Хоукаем. Джесс слишком матёрая, чтобы слушать упрёки полиции безответно и безропотно, и поэтому Ривера затыкается уже через пять минут. Про царапины, правда, не слушает — везёт обеих в больницу, и рассвет они встречают на перевязке.  
А ведь Кейт уже успела вообразить, что будет разбираться с раной Джесс сама.  
Они ждут, сидя на ступеньках больничного крыльца, пока пригонят авто Кейт, брошенное у свинофермы. Джесс то и дело оттягивает майку вверх и недовольно её нюхает.  
— Свинарником пахнет, — заключает она. — От тебя тоже?  
Кейт нюхает рукав костюма и неопределённо пожимает плечами: не скажешь же, что от него всё ещё пахнет Джессикой.  
Машину наконец пригоняет молоденький подчинённый Риверы, ровесник Кейт. Аккуратно, почти нежно паркуется, смотрит на неё наивными оленьими глазищами, возвращая ключи.  
— Часто видитесь? — вполголоса интересуется Джесс, садясь в машину и обнимая бутылку.  
— Угу.  
— И ты всё ещё не позволила ему припарковаться в твоём гараже? Он же красавчик.  
«Это совсем не то», — думает Кейт, но заводит машину, не проронив ни слова.  
Такие связи больше не приносят удовлетворения. Только чувство, что оторвал от своего сердца ещё один маленький кусочек — и просто выбросил.  
Ривера склоняется к окну машины и стучит. Кейт опускает стекло.  
— Эй, просто хотела поблагодарить, — говорит она. — Всё так быстро срослось. Вот что значит — работать с супергероинями.  
Кейт прикрывает глаза и просто кивает. Срослось, да не всё.  
Джесс в шутку — и совсем неправильно — отдаёт честь и криво улыбается.  
Заговаривают они уже на полпути.  
— Хочешь обсудить всё это? — спрашивает Джесс, откинувшись на спинку сиденья с закрытыми глазами.  
— Дома обсудим.  
— Такие вещи надо обсуждать, ага. Когда есть с кем.  
— Написала уже родителям Мэддокса?  
— Не-а.  
Сперва надо напиться — Джесс никогда это не озвучивает, но Кейт всегда догадывается.  
Не первый совместный провал.

_Иногда даже самым крутым нужно пошутить_

Хер знает, о чём тяжелее думать. О том, что Джессика Джонс разгуливает по её квартире-агентству в длинной белой футболке с мишенью, утащенной от Клинта, и всё как-то дофига причудливо перепуталось, или о том, что они опять опоздали.  
Может, они и супергероини, но всё ещё просто люди, не всесильные, не способные спасти всех, кого хочется. Ребят, которых эта мелкая банда заманивала в Венис круто потусить, жалко до соплей.  
Копы частенько не принимают заявления от взволнованных родителей ушедших из дома детей. Особенно если чадо — уже не школьник. Говорят: «Нагуляется — вернётся».  
Кто-то никогда не «нагуляется» — например, Кейт Бишоп. Кто-то никогда не вернётся — как Джейк Мэддокс и ещё восемь парней. И это только те, которых грохнул Эдди.  
Кейт стоит в душе, прижавшись лбом к мокрой плитке на стене. В баке давно кончилась горячая вода, и на голые плечи и спину льются ледяные струи. Дрожать хочется совсем не от этого.  
Однажды она перестанет так на это реагировать. Честно-честно. Это же вообще глупо, она сама убивала людей, таков мир, такая у них работа…  
Но всегда гадко и обидно, как в первый раз.  
Дверь ванной ужасно скрипит. Джесс бесцеремонно шлёпает по полу босыми ногами, стоит за прозрачной пластиковой дверью. Чистит зубы. Забыла, видимо, это сделать, когда пошла в душ, расшвыряв все вещи на ходу по полу и подлокотникам. Она сплёвывает, даже не смотрит, хвала всем богам, в сторону кабинки: там Кейт силится не жахнуть по стене кулаком и всё ещё не может выйти.  
И не понимает, не слышит за своей большой обидой на эту вселенную, что кабинка открывается.  
— Эй, Бишоп, — Джесс касается её плеча. — Я пиццу заказала, привезут сейчас. Вылезай. Чёрт, ты холоднее, чем лёд в твоей паршивой морозилке.  
— Мы опоздали, Джесс.  
Не нужно, наверное, было это говорить. Потому что Джесс распахивает кабинку, заходит в неё — и обнимает Кейт со спины. Не так, совсем не так, как её сейчас стоило бы обнять в душе, а как непутёвую сестрёнку, но это всё равно пиздец.  
Джессика Джонс ведь ненавидит обнимашки.  
— Не ебу, станет ли тебе легче, — Джесс тычется носом в мокрое ухо Кейт, — но если бы те, с пляжа, не зассали нам сказать, что видели Джейка, мы могли успеть. Это не мы опоздали. Это всё потому, что людям похуй. Зато нам не похуй. И поэтому они больше никого не убьют, а Ривера вытрясет из них всю душу. А мы будем жрать пиццу. Пошли.  
Кейт кивает, даже не всхлипывая. Чтобы Джесс её скорее отпустила.  
Та делает ещё хуже: заматывает Кейт в большое белое полотенце, когда-то нечаянно стыренное из отеля тем же Клинтом, сама, и почти ласково — по меркам Джессики Джонс — выпихивает за порог.  
С футболки Джесс ещё капает вода, когда привозят пиццу, но она всё равно идёт открывать дверь сама: Кейт тупит, ищет чистую одежду, пытается закрутить мокрые и холодные волосы в удобный пучок и не может.  
— Никому не говори, — Джессика кладёт на стол две больших ароматных коробки и разливает ром, — что мне не похуй.  
— Лады.  
У всех свои понятия об испорченной репутации. Да и в целом-то — Джессике и правда на многое и на многих плевать. И насчёт себя Кейт тоже не строит никаких иллюзий.  
Но пицца — это хорошо, и в коробку нельзя не заглянуть.  
— Это же бекон, — Кейт округляет глаза. — После сегодняшнего… вчерашнего…  
— Ну а что? Круг жизни. Свиньи едят людей. Люди едят свиней, — Джесс пожимает плечами и плюхается на диван.  
— Шутки твои — пиздец.  
Джесс не отвечает, уже жуёт пиццу. Шуточки у неё и правда чёрные, но Кейт от них почему-то всегда становится немножко легче.

_Джессика Джонс жёсткая_

В мечтах у Кейт было пиво. Но в реальности вместо него — трофейный ром с колой, и это ничуть не хуже.  
За закрытыми дверями «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс» сегодня — киносеанс. На творчество Гая Ричи и на сериал про Шерлока Джесс не соглашается, и поэтому они устраивают день Финчера. «Девушка с татуировкой дракона» ей даже нравится. Наверное. По лицу не особенно поймёшь, но не переключает — и то хорошо.  
А ещё она не отталкивает Кейт, которая привалилась к её плечу и положила ладонь на повязку на бедре. Что-то тупое, детское — погладить, чтобы скорее зажило. Или не менее тупое взрослое — погладить, потому что хочется, но всё равно ничего не будет. И даже поцеловать не тянет, хотя бы в шутку: у Джесс же губа разбита, это больно.  
Они редко смеются вместе, и сегодня не смеются — но улыбаются, хоть иногда, и ещё пьют. Кейт пьёт наравне с Джесс: всё равно, когда они проснутся, нужно будет отвезти Джесс в аэропорт и наступит куда более страшное похмелье, чем от рома, — эмоциональное похмелье. Так бывает всегда. Но то, что ему предшествует, стоит расстройства.  
Да и встреч с бандитами и даже, чёрт возьми, с драконами тоже стоит.  
— Ты жёсткая, — бормочет Кейт, когда они наконец засыпают вместе. На том же старом диване, где сидели.  
— Что, всё ещё не одобряешь мои методы?  
— Я про мышцы.  
— Сочту за комплимент, что ли, — доброжелательно ворчит Джесс и не протестует, когда Кейт забрасывает на неё ногу.  
Спать с Джесс можно только так. Но это даже лучше. Секс и любовь для Кейт — разные вещи, и смешать их ещё ни разу не выходило. Может, и не стоит пробовать.

_Экономь на такси, когда возможно_

— Не люблю слово «мило», но что ты меня подвезла — это мило.  
— Потому что ты сэкономила на такси?  
— Бинго.  
На трезвую голову обнимашек с Джесс не будет. Кейт это знает, поэтому сегодня даже не пытается выйти из машины. Сидит, барабанит пальцами по рулю. Ждёт, пока Джесс заберёт с заднего сиденья сумку, выпутается из ремней и свалит, даже не помахав ручкой.  
У неё там, в Нью-Йорке, своя, почти устаканившаяся, жизнь. Как и у Клинта. Одни и те же грабли, всё время по лбу.  
Поговорить об этом с Америкой? Та будет сначала ржать, потом сочувствовать. Не поймёшь, что хуже. Ржать — потому что Кейт реально не такая уж натуралка, как оказалось; сочувствовать — потому что все Хоукаи идиоты, независимо от пола и возраста.  
— Мне включить концерт для виолончели? — спрашивает наконец Кейт.  
— Тебе надоело, что я тут вожусь? Да я уже почти ухожу, — Джесс копается в сумке.  
Кейт усмехается. Затягивать проводы — всегда плохая идея.  
— Так почему ты всё-таки не хочешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк?  
— У меня есть одна маленькая причина.  
— Надеру, что ли, зад твоей причине по возвращению, — решает Джесс. — Ни один человек не может управлять жизнью другого. Даже косвенно.  
Надо бы записать эту мудрую мысль от Джесс в заметки, и про резиновые перчатки не забыть — но, как только Кейт хватается за мобильник, дверь справа хлопает.  
Джессика Джонс идёт прочь, не оборачиваясь. Тоже не любит прощаться. Тем более, зачем прощаться, если их через пару месяцев снова сведёт какая-нибудь дрянная история вроде этой?  
На бардачке — стопка мятой налички, ровно половина платы за дело Мэддокса.  
Кейт вздыхает. Откладывает телефон. Опускает очки на нос, провожая Джессику взглядом.  
«Авиаторы» — всё-таки тема.


End file.
